


Pharah's mom has got it goin' on

by SeriousMoonlight



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, tender topping is the best kind of topping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriousMoonlight/pseuds/SeriousMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP, short oneshot. Female reader goes down on Ana and she's tender and sweet to you during.</p>
<p>The title is a jape but the fic is (ideally) hot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pharah's mom has got it goin' on

It doesn't matter how you got here, or what the buildup to this was. All you can focus on is how good the woman above you tastes and feels in your mouth.

It's hot and sweaty and sticky, since it's not like desert outposts have central air, and you know you'd be miserable if you didn't love how grimy it's making you feel while having your face ridden. Ana is quiet, so the only sounds you can hear apart from the lurid wetness of your tongue lapping at her are occasional content sighs and the low buzz of the standing fan in the corner.

The older woman reaches down and pets your hair, peeling the sweat-soaked strands off your forehead. "Such a good girl you are," she whispers, and you can't help but moan against her and squeeze your eyes shut. It's almost too much to look up at her - Ana's so, so beautiful, from the white braid hanging down over her chest to the muscular thighs on either side of your head. The gentle praise ties knots in your stomach. You know you'd do anything she asked if it meant hearing that more.

Ana keeps stroking your hair while you suck and lick at her cunt, trying desperately to please her. "Nnh… so eager," she says, a hint of laughter there, and you squirm beneath her just from the sound of her voice. She still sounds so composed, and that's both hot and infuriating. "There's no rush. Aren't you enjoying yourself?" she asks, prompting a rapid nod from you. She's right - you're being too fast and clumsy, your own arousal getting to your head.

Back to slow licking, your tongue pressing against her in broad, flat strokes. The lower half of your face is covered in her and sweat and your own spit and you know you must look like a complete mess right now while Ana, somehow, is as perfectly dignified as ever. "That's better," she says, and slowly rocks her hips against your mouth. "Good girl."

You whimper as you suck her clit into your mouth. Every wet noise your tongue makes and every soft gasp she makes feels like electricity shooting down your spine, and you can't help the needy whines at the back of your throat as you keep working her over. You're still in your uniform, completely untouched, and you're still noisier than Ana.

The gentle petting on your head turns to a firm grasp on your hair. You risk looking up at Ana's face, just for a second, and she brings a finger to her lips to hush you before pressing your head harder against her cunt. Her thighs are trembling and she's grabbing at your hair with urgency, moving back and forth. Using your mouth like a toy.

You're so happy to let her.

You can barely breathe through your nose, but you don't care - she's all you can taste and smell and it's perfect. You could drown and it would be completely fine. Both of Ana's hands are on your head, tangled in your hair, and she leans forward, gasping, a look of absolute bliss on her face. It's beautiful. You commit it to memory.

When her movements finally slow and she sits upright again, you're still gently licking at her, letting her ride out every possible second of her orgasm until she finally pulls herself away from you. One hand moves to adjust her hair and the other touches the side of your face, rubbing her thumb across your swollen bottom lip as she laughs quietly. "Poor girl. I've made such a mess of you. I hope you can forgive me," she says, one of those playful smiles on her lips.

You're pretty sure you can.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhhhhhh my hands slipped


End file.
